


The things children do...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Married, with Children [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Children, Domestic Malec, Lightwood-Bane children - Freeform, M/M, Malec Love, Parenthood, happiness, hints of jealousy, malec being parents, many children, married Malec, six Lightwood-Bane children, smashing parenthood, they have six!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alexander have been married for quite a while and have adopted a whole host of children!This is just a normal day in their lives with their kids!Prompted from Matt and Harry at ThosBe talking about Malec having kids (like 20!) and Alec using Magnus and Dot almost kissing to blackmail him!





	The things children do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> Love Domestic Malec!
> 
> This one is for By_The_Angell because you seemed pretty excited at Matt's comment!
> 
> I love your writing...I admit I need to catch up on more of it...but you have style so I hope you enjoy this tiny gift!
> 
> Everyone check out https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/works if you haven't already!

“Magnus, honey? Are you here?” Alec asked as he opened the door to their penthouse. “You’re not answering your phone again!”

Abandoning his shoes by the door, Alec made his way into their living room and was met by the beautiful sight of his gorgeous husband stretched out on the sofa, Elliott and Madeline lying either side of him. 

The three year old twins were wearing matching dungarees, Elliott with a red shirt and Madeline with a blue one. They were both snuggled up against Magnus, little huffs of breath escaping their mouths. Alec’s heart leapt at the sight. 

Marissa Isabella was at school and he had snuck home when Magnus had failed to answer all five of his phone calls, now he was truly glad that he had. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of the adorable trio, sending it to the family chat group for his mum and sister to see. 

Stepping further into the room, he spotted Magnus’ phone on the side, he could see his own missed calls displayed on the screen, as well as a more recent one from Cat. As he looked, his own phone lit up and began to ring loudly, disturbing his husband and children.

Magnus stretched carefully, opening his eyes to see Alec flicking his finger over his phone to answer Cat’s call. Magnus watched as Alec’s smile dropped, before quickly hooking his arm around Elliott who had just awoken and was about to roll off the couch. 

“Okay, Cat I understand. I hope Madzie feels better soon. Yes, don’t worry, we’ll sort it out.”

“What’s up, my darling?” Magnus asked as Alec hung up. “Everything okay with Cat?”

Alec bent down to press a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips, then tickled Elliott gently on his sides as the boy giggled and reached for him.

“Dadda, me wan’ you!” the little boy laughed.

“Me wan’ Dadda too,” his sister said, also reaching out for Alec.

Carefully, he swung his children to rest one on each hip and cuddled them close. 

“What a lovely homecoming,” Magnus said grinning. “You’re early though, something up?”

“You weren’t answering my calls and after the incident last week with the chicken and the dancing ornaments, I thought perhaps something was going down, seems like I was wrong though!”

“No, no...earlier there were a couple of...minor mishaps!” Magnus admitted, grinning at his husband as he rose to stand beside him and reached out to run his hand through Elliott’s strawberry-blonde hair. “Young Elliott here accidentally made the toaster shoot the freshly made toast into the living room and Church took it upon himself to steal it and tear it apart all over our bed which caused a lot of crumbs...there may be a few still in there!” Magnus laughed, as Alec stared at their son in surprise. 

“He made the toaster shootout toast?!” He said, face completely straight as he stared first at his son and then his husband.

“Toats!” Elliott yelled happily, a small burst of yellow magic forming on his fingertips. 

“No, no, Elliott,” Magnus said as he quickly grabbed Elliott’s hand and extinguished the magic carefully.

He gave his husband a lopsided grin. “Apparently we are going through a stage! Catarina insists it’s normal at this age for them to want to see what they can do. Obviously, she didn’t go through it with Madzie after everything Valentine put her through, but even she loses control now and again.”

“And Madeline?” Alec asked, shifting his focus to his daughter who was gazing at him with a purely innocent expression, “What did she get up to?”

“Ah...well,” Magnus said and coughed a little, “She has a bit of an interest in your spare stele. She was twirling it around in the air...over there…” he waved his hand towards their collection of photographs, “And...well...before I could get to her because of the toast… well...you can see what happened…” Magnus finished sheepishly.

Alec stared at the wall where his stele was now embedded into the plaster. It was laid out on it’s side and almost looked like some kind of decoration. Around it the wall was tinged in pink, Madeline’s favourite magic colour, and it also looked slightly singed.

“Umm..” he began, looking over at Magnus and then handing him Elliott as he brought his daughter closer to take a look. 

“Yes..well..you know how it is!” Magnus said, bemused, “I guess three year old magic is stubborn...I tried, but it simply won’t budge! Maybe when she’s older she can pull it out!”

“Right!” Alec said, whirling back to face his husband. “Anything else I should know?”

“Maybe don’t try to find your favourite black boots right now?” He said, trying to look innocent as he glanced towards the balcony.

Alec walked over and saw his boots dancing around independently, leaving trails of sticky, strawberry jam everywhere they went. “I see...I gather they were involved in the toaster incident somehow?”

“Yes! Exactly right, my love.” 

They glanced at each other, Magnus trying to keep a straight face, before they both began laughing, Alec’s shoulders rocking up and down, Madeline giggling at her Dadda’s face.

Magnus leaned over and pressed another kiss to Alec’s soft lips and then they both headed back over to the couch to deposit their children who were getting bigger and becoming much heavier.

“Anyways, now we’ve confessed to our mishaps of the day, what was Cat calling for?” Magnus asked.

“Ah, we have a small problem…” Alec began gazing over at Magnus who was tucking Madeline against a cushion and making a ball of magic change into different dinosaurs which was her favourite trick at the moment. “I remember when you used to do that for Maxxie and Raf,” Alec sighed, watching his daughter giggle at a stegosaurus that began marching across her arm.

Elliott had curled himself up on his Dadda’s knee and was tracing the runes on Alec’s arms, his magic making them glittery.

“Yeah, I know. They’re so grown up now they don’t want to play anymore! Good job, Madeline loves it. It’s one of my favourite parlour tricks!”

“You can do it for Alexandra and Maggie when they visit next weekend, they’re still young enough to love it!” Alec exclaimed.

“True,” Magnus sighed, “Though Jace can get a bit funny when I show them some things, I think because he’s still so protective over Clary’s mundane status. I’m glad Alicante are still looking into that though...once a Shadowhunter always a Shadowhunter is how it should be!”

“Yeah, I noticed that too, but Clary definitely doesn’t mind - I asked her! She said she loves that the kids get exposed to everything and are so confident about the whole of the Downworld. It’s really important to her...so don’t stop, just ignore Jace you know how bull-headed he can be. If he was seriously annoyed, I’d feel it through our bond,” Alec said, reaching out to hold Magnus’ free hand with his own. 

“Anyway, Cat?” Magnus said, squeezing his husband’s hand gratefully and helping Alec to refocus. Since they had first adopted Marissa he had been finding it difficult to focus on one thing at a time, flitting between problems and multi-tasking without seeming to notice. 

“Ah yes, well she had to go get Madzie from school as she has broken out in some kind of blisters all over her skin, so she can’t pick the rest of our brood up today…”

“Oh no! Poor Madzie, it’ll be Warlock Acne. She’s about the right age for that to start. Really, without the glamour it will be blue and green and it’ll be pulsing. Cat will know what to do though, she’s not just a mundane nurse, you know she’s an amazing healer and she’ll have her sorted in no time at all.”

“Phew! I was a bit worried for a minute, it sounded pretty terrible and I was kind of hoping Cat was exaggerating...anyway...so…”

“Rock, paper, scissors, Shadowhunter, Warlock?” Magnus suggested with a grin.

“Well, we _could_ use that rather strange version of the mundane game to decide which of us braves school today...or…” Alec trailed off giving his husband a look that he could decipher only too well.

“No!” he exclaimed, “Why do I have to go? I spent all day dealing with exploding toasters and stuck in the wall steles and dancing shoes...surely it’s your turn to converse with the insane mundane teachers and find out about just how well the boys are doing in drama and how the girls are doing in Maths? It can’t be my turn again…”

Alec watched as his husband worked himself up, his face ticking through a whole range of expressions, each of which brought a secret smile to Alec’s lips.

“Oh but Magnus...I’m calling in my last favour. I have one left!” Alec grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper covered in Magnus’ beautiful calligraphy. 

“Alec! I thought you’d used them all up..” Magnus whined, reaching to take the slip from Alec. 

“Nope!” Alec replied, popping the p. “Been saving this one for a...well I was gonna say ‘rainy day’, but let’s go for an exploding toaster kind of day!” he laughed. 

“Oh god! Why did I make these?” Magnus pouted, slumping back on the sofa, as Madeline slipped her tiny hand into his. “Maddie, tell Dadda that Papa is a silly man!” he said, with a small smile.

“Dadda, Papa says he’s silly!” Madeline parrotted immediately, laughing as Alec made a face at her.

“You’re not silly, Magnus, you just shouldn’t have told me about the time you danced with Dot and she tried to kiss you!” He replied, reaching out a hand to pull Magnus against his chest. “These “I’m sorry” vouchers have gotten me through so many important life moments…” He smiled. 

“Grr!” Magnus growled, watching as Elliott shifted on Alec’s lap to stare at him in surprise. 

“Is there a tiger, Papa?” he asked, with his three year old innocence. 

“No tigers, Ellly! Just a silly Papa!”

“Silly Papa!” Elliott said, laughing and then begining to chant it, quickly joined by Madeline. “Silly Papa, Silly Papa!”

“How about a story while Silly Papa goes to pick up Marissa, Claire, Maxxie and Raf from school!”

“Story!” The twins shouted together as Alec leaned over to kiss Magnus one last time, lingering slightly as he pouted through it. 

“Go on, just no flirting with that English teacher again! Last time I had to kiss you in front of her to get her to leave you alone!”

“Ah yes one of my favourite memories, darling! I do love it when you show your jealousy!” Magnus laughed, standing up and heading over to grab some snack bars to give the kids for the walk to the portal after school. 

“Jealousy? That wasn’t jealousy! That was me showing her that you’re _my_ man and she needed to back the heck off!” Alec proclaimed, shooting Magnus a grin.

“Yes, whatever you say my love! Well, she certainly got the message, so I wouldn’t worry about her trying anything today. I may not even see her anyway!”

“You kidding? As soon as word gets round that you’re there, they’ll all be congregating in the playground again. You know they love to check out your newest outfit and ask for make up tips!” Alec said, pouting at his husband.

“Why are you making me go if you’re going to get all…’not jealous’ about it?” Magnus asked then, giggling at Alec as he made a face.

“If I go…” Alec began, “That little old history teacher will come and tell me that in her day men didn’t have all these black drawings on them and they knew how to make a good impression on their elders again! Just because I accidentally swore near her bat-like hearing!” He grimaced.

“Aww...yeah she really did lay into you! I had to hide behind the kids I was laughing so much!”

“You meanie! Anyway, that’s why I won’t be stepping foot in that mundane school until parents' evening. I’d glamour my runes but then she’d think she’d won!”

“Okay, okay my love, parent’s evening it is...umm...you know that’s next week right?”

“What?!” Alec screeched! “It can’t be! Didn’t we just go to one?”

“Yes, darling, we went to Maxxie and Claire’s...we still have Raf and Marissa’s to go to!”

“Right...Elliott, Madeline and I are going to see Madzie, maybe I can catch this warlock acne thing from her…” Alec huffed, pulling his children gently off the couch and towards the kitchen.

As he passed him, Magnus pulled them all towards him and instigated a group hug, reaching down with his magic to lift the children into their arms. He pulled Alexander close and kissed him. 

“Now, now, my love. We are the hottest couple at parent’s evening, that’s why they all stare. Marissa gets so embarrassed when all the parents and teachers watch us. Anyway, I’m always by your side. I will never leave your side!”

“I know Magnus, I love you too.” Alec sighed out, hugging him close. 

“Dadda, Papa, can we make some toats now?” Elliott asked.

“No, sweetie,” they both replied, exchanging a glance.

“Dadda is going to read you your favourite story now...and I will see you soon!”

“Magnus?” Alec said, as he watched his husband reach out, ready to conjure a portal, “Thank you!”

“Any time my love. And remember, I danced with Dot because she’s my friend and when she tried to kiss me I told her the truth, I’m a one soul at a time kind of guy, Alexander, and now, and always, like we said in our wedding vows, that soul is yours! Love you!”

“Love you too!” Alec shouted as he watched his husband step through the swirling portal and into the alley behind the school.

Then he pulled the twins into their bedroom and settled down with ‘Oh the Places You’ll Go” and began to read.


End file.
